A Miko and Her Kitsune
by Nyx Pax
Summary: Rei Hino and Kira Yukimora are cousins. Being given the offer to start a new life with her princess, Rei and Usagi move to America. What they did not expect was to encounter a world of the supernatural.


**NOTE: **I'm not sure if I will continue this or not, in reality, it all depends if there are any who are interested in reading a Teen Wolf/SM x-over. I was surprised that there was not even one up despite it being almost the fourth season of Teen Wolf.

Some _[if not majority] _of the characters will be OOC. I tweaked a bit at the personalities of the sailor senshi. So if that bothers you please do not read; this story will take place after the battle of Chaos and during the latest season of Teen Wolf.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Teen Wolf. They belong to their respective owners.

A smile graced her lips as she read her cousin's letter:

_Dear Rei-chan,_

_ Our moving to Beacon Hills has been a success! Even though it (somewhat) sucks that my dad (who says hi by the way) is teaching a class at the same school that I I'm now going to (Beacon Hills High), it's quite entertaining. I've made some new friends already, there's a boy named Scott in my class, he looks cute! If you ever saw him, I know you would agree as well. Enough about me though, how is everything? How is your miko training going? Mom talked to Grandpa Hino the other night, from what I can gather from their conversation (no, I wasn't eavesdropping, mom spoke to me afterwards) it seems like we may visit you all during Christmas. I wish you and your grandpa were here with us. I miss both of you so much, I hope everything is well I have to go now. I'll write to you soon!_

_Love your cousin,  
__Kira_

It would seem as if her cousin's move to Beacon Hills was good for her and her family. It simply delighted her that the move was successful and not hard on them.

Putting the letter down, Rei Hino moved to get up from the pillow she was sitting on to look outside. It was quiet and peaceful, something that did not happen too often in the past due to the youma attacks, so she very much enjoyed that it was now more relaxing. Sakura blossoms were in the air as the trees were flowing with the wind.

Her eyes gazed towards the stairs wondering if they would have any visitors today at the shrine. The senshi and herself had all gone their separate ways after Chaos until they were to meet again for Crystal Tokyo. The only sailor senshi that still came around was her moon princess.

Rei could not help but wonder if the others were doing fine, it was always a rush-rush scenario when they did come around to visit. She sighed to herself as she went to sweep the front of the shrine from the blossoms on the ground. The light breeze in the air felt lovely but also caused her task to be troublesome.

A sudden sound near the entrance caught the fire senshi attention. Looking up, she caught sight of her moon princess.

"Hi Rei-chan!" The blonde-haired leader greeted.

Rei softly smiled at the moon senshi, "Hello Usagi-chan."

After the battle with Chaos, her relationship with Usagi had changed quite a bit; they didn't quite get into any of their infamous arguments anymore. Usagi had matured after the battle, something she did often wish would happen when they first started out. At the moment, she could not help but miss the immature Usagi. It would seem as the time of Crystal Tokyo drew nearer, her princess was starting to grow and act like a queen.

"Have you been sweeping long, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked.

Rei shook her head at the question, speaking, "I actually just got done reading a letter from my cousin who moved to America before I came out."

"Kira, right Rei-chan?" Rei nodded at her princess.

Usagi was known to remember the non-immediate relatives of the sailor senshi, as it would help during her time of reign to know the citizens that she would be ruling by name.

"Her parents wanted a new change," Rei stated, Usagi smiled at the miko.

"Wouldn't you like the same, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, unsure what the moon princess meant.

"Wouldn't you like to begin anew? Move to America to be near your cousin and her family?"

"Of course I would, Usagi-chan." Rei answered.

"If that is the case then it is settled. We're going to America." Usagi happily stated, clapping her hands.

"What!" Rei exclaimed.

"We're going to America." Usagi repeated, "Come on Rei-chan! It'll be a new experience for the both of us! There's never any youma attacks now plus I already talked to Grandpa Hino and my parents, they agreed to us moving!" She exclaimed.

Leaning on the broom in her hands, Rei smiled at her bubbly friend. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Usa."


End file.
